


030: Time

by Elysium Requiem (Jade)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade/pseuds/Elysium%20Requiem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry thought about this moment, he had pictured understanding and compassion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	030: Time

_Don't you know/Time is a broken glass that splinters against the wall_  
"Promises" - Savage Garden

 

When Harry thought about this moment, he had pictured understanding and compassion. He'd thought she would be grateful and happy that he was putting everything to an end. He expected her to be accepting of his choice and simply let it all go.

He hadn't thought to see her stand there dumb founded and shocked. He hadn't expected the outrage and the anger. He certainly hadn't expected to find himself on the wrong side of her wand. But then again, Ginny Weasley was anything but predictable and she had fancied herself in love with Harry Potter - The Boy Who Lived, since she had first seen him on plateform Nine 3/4. Now that he was Harry Potter - Destroyer of the Dark Lord, she thought to make herself fit in his life.

But the time when he could be comforted with something that resembled normalcy had long since passed. There was no way to get back the carefree days they had spent in the Griffindor common room, or out on the grounds of Hogwarts. And even if he could get those days back for them, Harry wasn't all together sure he would want them. At the time all he had wanted was to feel like a normal teenage boy. He'd known from the start that it had been little more than a lull in his life, a brief illusion that he could cling to for a while. But he'd clung to it for as long as he could before he'd been forced to face reality.

He wasn't a normal teenager. He did not live a normal life. And as much as he would have liked to bring his life back in for a refund - or at least an exchange - he wouldn't give up the things he had learned. He wouldn't disgrace the memories of the people who had died for him by leading a lie and settling for a life that was second best on a good day, and hell on earth on a bad one.

So while she screamed and she shouted, and she raged and cried, Harry had stayed stubbornly silent. He'd let her call him every name she could think of and even heard her make up a few more. He let her storm about the room brandishing her wand and her fists. He let her rage and scream and shout.

And when she took a breath to start again, he had interrupted and asked, "Who am I, Ginny?"

She'd looked thrown by the question and answered, "You're Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived."

It had taken her a moment to figure out that she had just made his point for him. She wanted an illusion just as much as he had. It was too late for them to start over, to pick up the pieces that had been scattered about and make something new. Because they would both always want the illusion of what they thought they'd had.

And Harry wasn't willing to pick up the pieces of time that had splintered against the wall.


End file.
